Never Settle for Second Best
by kissmedarling
Summary: A chance encouter makes Chakotay realize that there are times when you shouldn't settle for second best. JC


Never Settle for Second Best.

Disclaimer: I do not own star trek voyager. Poo.

* * *

He sees her from across the room and he thinks that it might be almost perfect.

It is the perfect time. He's completely over his break up with Seven - he was completely over it before it happened, really. And he's gotten used to earth, used to his new routine, and he thinks he's ready to shake it up a bit. He is a bit tired of having his morning tea alone. He is a bit bored of eating with random people, who invite themselves to sit with him. They only ask him about Voyager, and he's done thinking about that.

He thinks she might be perfect. Earlier he was eavesdropping on one of her conversations. She's a pilot and a vegetarian. It seems like she has a good sense of humor too. Plus she seems like fun - boring people do not eat Bolian food on a whim. And - in his opinion - she's very nice looking. Her hair is wavy and brown. She's short and slim - she seems athletic. It doesn't seem like she'd be against going for a bike ride. He's recently started going bike riding.

So he heads over towards the bar. She's standing there, talking to a Vulcan. She mentions some old and obscure poet, and the Vulcan's appreciative, but he's really not interested. The Vulcan walks away and it seems like a perfect time to talk to her. She orders another drink. He doesn't here what it is, but guesses it's something fruity. All night she's had brightly colored drinks in her hands. He thinks she might be a bit tipsy, which seems like a good thing.

It'll increase his chances, he thinks. He's gotten closer - distance wise - to her. She's younger than he thought she was. Probably just made Lieutenant Junior Grade. He thinks that, if she were sober he'd have no chance with her. She would thinks he's too old, wouldn't she?

He's next to her now, and she's gotten her drink. He can smell the fruit. It's Moba Fruit. Moba Cocktails have becomes very popular. Everything Barjoran is very popular now. He remembers it being a shock when they got back to the Alpha Quadrant - how suddenly Bajoran culture was everywhere. He hadn't pinned her as a trend follower. But then reminds himself, he hasn't even met her.

She takes a large drink - a bit too large of a drink, in his opinion - and smiles at him as she turns around.

"Hi," he says with a smile. It's been a while since he's hit on anyone. The last time he remembers was before the Delta Quadrant. Every relationship he's had since then has just been a natural progression. No one comes up to the other in a bar, awkwardly introducing themselves. This all seems very artificial to him. "My name's Chatokay," he clears his voice.

She gives him a smile and nods. He sees her eyes for he first time. They're black. She's a Betazoid. He remembers Lon Suder and for a brief moment wonders if maybe she's not telepathic. But then it occurs to him she wouldn't have gotten into Starfleet if that were the case.

"I'm Marna," she replies, giving him another large smile. It's almost too large for her face - it makes her look old and wrinkled.

"I was wondering," he can scarcely believe that he's saying this, "if you'd like to get out of here?" he bites the inside of his cheek. Tomorrow he knows he'll have to go see the Doctor to get his cheek fixed. He can feel a bit of blood in his mouth. This was a really bad idea. He's practically praying she says no, and tells him to go away, to get his life back in order and not to go asking random people out. He hopes she tells him that there's no way they can see each other, that there's no way it'll work out. Because it never works out when you're in love with someone else.

She staring at him right now. Intensely. Marna gives him a sympathetic smile, and his her arm lightly on his, which is hanging limply at his side. He's shocked when she grabs a hold of it. She's bold. And he's worried that maybe they'll end up on a date, and he'll like her enough to stay with her for the rest of his life.

Marna, looking straight forward, drink in one hand, his hand in her mother pauses for a moment before squeezing him hand.

"Chakotay, trust me on this one. It's never good to settle for second best," and with that she drops his hand and walks away, heading back towards the Vulcan that walked away from her earlier. He can tell she's a girl on a mission, and Chatokay is beginning to think he should be on a mission too.

* * *

The Doctor is delighted when Chakotay comes in. They haven't seen each other in weeks. It doesn't seem like that long of a time, but they used to see each other almost everyday. When Chatokay asks him to fix up his cheek the doctor is more than happy to do so. The wound kept him up almost all night. It kept throbbing. He feels more than a little embarrassed about last night.

He can't believe that he asked out a total stranger. He can't believe that stranger said no. was he really that unappealing, he wonders. Was that Vulcan really that great? He gets so lost in his thoughts that the Doctor has to ask him several times how he got the injury.

While he tells the Doctor the story, the doctor starts doing a full body scan - The Doctor tells him it's a good idea to scan for everything while he's in. Better safe than sorry, the Doctor tells him.

When he finishes his story Chakotay pauses. The Doctor looks at him.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" The Doctor asks.

Chatokay pauses.

"It don't think there's anything I can do, is there? I can't find her again and tell her that I'm a better date than the Vulcan, can I?" he laughs at how ridiculous that would be. The Doctor just rolls his eyes.

"Did you ever think, Commander," it's been almost six month's since anyone's called him 'commander'. Now it's Captain or Chakotay. "That maybe she wasn't saying you were second best? Maybe she was saying she was second best!"

Chakotay notices that the Doctor is speaking faster more. He's excited.

"She was a Betazoid - maybe," the Doctor's tone has slowed down. He knows he's about to enter dangerous territory here. "Maybe she knew you could never love her. Maybe she knew someone else was in your heart. Maybe-" Chakotay gives The Doctor a look that makes him stop talking.

"Or, maybe you were right. Maybe she didn't want to settle for you when she could have the exciting and exotic vulcan," the Doctor rolls his eyes and Chakotay excuses himself.

* * *

The next morning he goes out to breakfast for tea. Normally he gets it at home. Today he's enjoying the sights and sounds of the outdoors. It's a bit cold - it always is in San Francisco. But that's alright with him. His uniform keeps him pretty warm and the tea keeps him warmer.

It's good tea. Vulcan tea. He thinks of the girl - Marna. His face grows hot again, with embarrassment and frustration and confusion. Thinking of her makes him think of the Doctor and what the doctor said. Chakotay starts to sweat in his uniform. He doesn't generally do that, and he signals for the waitress. He's ready to pay his check and leave. He hopes a walk will cool him down. Maybe, just maybe he'll leave the feelings of embarrassment and confusion and frustration behind.

As he starts walking the feeling of embarrassment lessens. He feels calmer and calmer. His heart rate's back to normal and everything is clear. He starts thinking about everything, but this time he doesn't try to run away from the idea that the Doctor's opinion was right.

He keeps walking. He walks past Starfleet headquarters. The walks past an old earth building - a museum now. He walks past the academy. He walks past a busy clothing store. He keeps walking up hills and down roads until he reaches a small flower shop - they have a large garden. They grow the flowers themselves, from real seeds. Unreplicated flowers are hard to find, and he's glad he knows this place.

* * *

He sees her door at the end of the hall and this time her knows it will be perfect.

It is the perfect time. He is ready for a long term relationship. He has tried - and failed - to have a random hook-up. He has tried - and failed - to be with the wrong woman. He has tried - and failed oh so miserably - to ignore his feelings for her. He wonders why it took him so long. He doesn't place any of the blame on her. She's much busier than he is, and she didn't try to hit on a Betazoid girl - at least not that he knows of.

It is also the perfect time because it is almost her lunch break. She's started eating lunch regularly. Numerous people have told him that almost everyday she leaves the office for lunch. He's willing to bet that she's tired of eating lunch with people that invite themselves to sit with her. He's willing to bet they only ask her about Voyager.

Smiling broadly he walks up to her door and pushes the call button, wanting to be let in. Little does she know that she's seriously considering not letting him in. She doesn't know who it is, but she's willing to bet she doesn't want to see them. She does not want to spend another lunch talking about Voyager. She does not want to spend another lunch with someone she doesn't want to see. All she wants to do is eat her avocado salad in her office all by herself.

But she lets the person in and is surprised to see that it is Chakotay. They haven't seen each other for several months. She realizes only then how much she's missed seeing him everyday. They used to see each other everyday. She loved going on away missions without him. She loved getting away from him from time to time. She can hardly imagine that now.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch," he pulls a bouquet of flower from behind his back.

"I'd love to," she tells him, and she means it. She doesn't even care if all they talk about it voyager.

"Great. I know the perfect place," he tells her while handing over the flowers. She takes one sniff and knows that they aren't replicated. She tells him so - and asks where he got them. Unreplicated flowers are much pretty and better smelling than replicated ones.

"It's a secret," he tells her. But he knows that it doesn't matter if she doesn't know where to get them. Because he's decided that she'll never have to buy or replicate her own flowers again. He's decided that he'll always get them for her. She should never have to settle for second best.

She puts them in a vase and they head out.

"I've missed you Kathryn," he tells her.

"I've missed you too," she says, linking her arm in his.

* * *

It's been a year now since he showed up at her office with flowers. Every Wednesday he brings her new ones. She still doesn't know where he gets them. But that's okay - he can have his little secrets.

They go out for lunch on those Wednesdays, and a lot of the time other days as well. They have breakfast together everyday. It's hard not to when you live in the same house. For the same reason they tend to have supper together also.

Tonight though, they aren't going to stay in for supper. Tonight they are going out. There was a review in the paper about a restaurant that combines Trill and Andorian cuisine. Chakotay thinks it sounds fabulous. Kathryn isn't so sure, but she's decided to go along with it.

At exactly 1900 hours they leave the house. It's a ten minute walk away and there reservations are in fifteen minutes. Neither of them has really thought of this as an anniversary dinner.

They are seated at a table soon after arriving, and everything seems perfect. She must admit that the ambiance is wonderful and that the food looks and smells better than she thought it would. She gives him a smile and he reaches over to hold her hand across the table. They don't need words.

After their appetizers come she notices he's a bit distracted - little does she know that he's staring at a woman who looks terribly familiar. She looks much happier than the first time he met her. She doesn't have a drink in hand and she's not pining for a Vulcan who seems less than appreciative of her attention. She's found someone new, it seems. A Bolian. They make a funny looking couple. He's tall and heavy. She's short and thin. But they make a happy couple.

She asks him what's going on, and he tells her to look quickly behind her. She does and he asks if she saw the woman in the blue dress with the Bolian.

She nods, wondering where this is going.

"I met her once. I'm glad she realized she was settling for second best."

* * *

Read? Reveiw! Please? I'll love you forever!


End file.
